Soldier of Innocence
by The Pieces That Dont Fit
Summary: Sequel to Wondering, Wanting, and Expecting. Drabbles and Mini-stories following Nathan Anderson as he grows up in the ARC. Memily, Conby, and Jecker all mention eventually.


**Story Title:** Soldier of Innocence

**A/N:** This is a sequel to Wondering, Wanting, and Expecting, if you haven't read that story I recommend that you do (but you don't have to) just to get aquatinted with Nathan and Nick. : ) I'm hoping that these chapters will be in "life-cycle" order, i.e. baby to toddler to kid to teen etc. but there will probably be a few chapters that are out of order because of my muse being... well, my muse. Each chapter will probably be either a drabble or a mini-story depending on the subject. Warning: this chapter contains Matt-Nathan FLUFFY-NESS :D

A little shout-out to Ashervye who helped me come up with many ideas for future chapters :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval, just Nathan, Nick, and any other OCs. If I did own Primeval there would be more shirtless Matt and Becker moments ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Night<strong>

Matt and Emily laid down on their bed, finally able to try and get some rest after their long day. Tonight had been the first night that their week-old son, Nathan, had been able to come home from the hospital. Nathan had had to undergo extra test because of Matt and Emily's work at the ARC, much to their displeasure at their son being kept from them for a week. Now he was allowed hom and both Matt and Emily couldn't be more happy... or worried. Abby and Connor had gladly helped the couple ready their house for their son's arrival and assured them that everything would be fine, that they'd both be great parents but that still didn't stop them from worrying.

Matt crawled under the sheets with Emily, cuddling closer to her and letting her rest her head against his chest. Emily kissed his chin before closing her eyes and sighing. It had taken her almost a half an hour to put Nathan to sleep and as long as he stayed asleep for at least a couple hours, she'd be happy. Soon Matt felt Emily's breathing change and it became prominent that she had fallen asleep. Kissing the top of her head, Matt slowly moved her off of him and then slid quietly off the bed.

As quietly as he could, Matt made his way down the hall away from his and Emily's bedroom to the nursery. He opened the door as quietly as he could without waking Nathan and walked into the room silently. The room was painted blue with multi-colored dinosaurs and plants all over the walls, as Connor had insisted their baby needed in their room's walls. Walking over to Nathan's crib. Above it was a small hand-made mobile that had miniature versions of Rex, Sid and Nancy, Princess the Dracorex, and an anomaly on it that Abby and Jess had made and given to them as a gift.

Matt looked down at his small son sleeping in the crib with a smile on his face. Nathan was sleeping with the fluffy blue blanket that Jess had bought him after he had been born and had his favorite new toy, a stuffed triceratops, laying near him. Matt leaned down and touched his cheek lightly. He just had to come down to the nursery before going to sleep, just to make sure that his son was still there and he hadn't dreamed it all. Suddenly, he saw he son's face scrunch up and his big brown eyes opened up as he started to cry. Matt quickly scooped Nathan up, shushing him and rocking him. Nathan slowly stopped crying and looked up at his father with his sleepy eyes that reminded him so much of his mother.

He quickly walked to the kitchen to heat up Nathan's milk and then carried it back with him to the nursery with Nathan still quiet in his arms. Matt couldn't help but smile as he watched his son drink the bottle, his deep brown eyes flickering between the milk and the man that held him. When the bottle was empty, Matt set it down and watched as Nathan started to play with his finger like he had last week with Nick. Nathan clutched Matt's pointer finger in his small fist, waving it around a bit with a toothless smile on his face that Matt couldn't help but return with an even wider smile. Nathan laid on his lap, playing with Matt's finger a little while longer until, finally, he yawned and his eyes began to droop.

"Time for you to go to bed," Matt whispered as Nathan slowly closed his now tired eyes and the grip on his finger ceased. Matt gently laid Nathan back down his his crib and covered him with the blue furry blanket.

He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Nathan's forehead before whispering, "Good night, Nathaniel Gideon Anderson... sweet dreams," and then walking quietly out of the nursery toward his and Emily's bedroom. As he crawled back into bed and snuggled closer to Emily, he couldn't help but feel that all his previous worries that had built up over the past nine months had melted away with one single night.

* * *

><p>So... What did you think? Please R and R, that keeps Nathan happy! : )<p> 


End file.
